Rire aux larmes
by Lylwenn Shadow
Summary: Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Mort. Je n'y arrive plus... Sans lui... Sans lui ce n'est plus drôle... Je ne veux plus jouer. Post TDKR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respire.

Bon sang, respire !

Parle, hurle, crache, mais bon dieu, fais quelque chose !

Ouvre les yeux !

Saigne ! Fais couler du sang ! Oui, c'est ça ! Griffe, mord, arrache, mais ressent ! Putain mais tu vas le faire !

Nom de Dieu ! Respire !

Hurle, vas-y, hurle à t'en arracher les cordes vocales. C'est ça, hurle, continue, ne t'arrête pas. Ne te laisse pas avoir, respire, cri, injure mais respire ! Ne t'arrête pas de respirer, tu peux y arriver, respire nom d'un chien ! Tes poumons, putain mais tu sais ou ils sont, à quoi ils servent alors vas-y remplis les !

Inspire l'air, tu sais comment faire, tu l'as déjà fait auparavant alors souviens-toi ! L'air, l'oxygène, tu en as besoin pour continuer !

Alors hurle !

Inspire et hurle comme tu ne l'as jamais fais ! Mais putain tu sais comment faire alors pourquoi ? Aspire ! C'est tout ce que tu as à faire...

Vas-y, beugle, aboie comme le chien fou que tu es censé être. Mais remplis ces saletés de poumons d'air ! Tu vas t'étouffer... Arrête de glapir comme un chiot pris au piège, cesse de gémir! Maintenant !

Obéis !

Si faible, si pathétique...

Regarde toi... T'entends tu beugler inutilement ? Une fois tes poumons vidés, comment vas-tu les remplir ? Hein ? Tu t'époumones, pitoyablement... Chaque tentative est de plus en plus désespérée.

Tu suffoques.

Tu t'étouffes ?

Personne ne viendra te plaindre, plus personne...

Ou est donc ta si belle raison ? Entre le rire et la colère ? Espèce d'incapable... Pas même fichu de faire l'un ou l'autre, juste bon à macérer dans sa merde... Oh ? Des vertiges ? Non mais de qui tu te moque là au juste... Cesse donc d'être si stupide, seulement bon à t'étrangler dans ton propre sang... Ouvre les yeux et regarde au delà du flou et du sang, regarde toi, vois à quel point tu es minable... Même les rats savent respirer, même les souris, même... Non ! N'y pense pas ! Respire, calme toi !

Tu ne peux pas mourir de cette façon, c'est lamentable.

Le clown est sorti de sa boite, il n'a pas le droit d'y retourner. Je te l'interdis ! C'est contre les règles du jeu, il faut respecter les règles sans quoi le jeu n'est pas drôle. Mais il n'y a plus rien de drôle la dedans, le clown ne veut plus jouer... Juste mourir, là comme ça...

Griffe, arrache ces lambeaux qui te servent de peau. L'air doit rentrer, elle le doit ! Alors taillade, déchire ton torse, arrache tes côtes mais fait rentrer ce putain d'oxygène ! Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de crier pas maintenant ! Sans quoi...

Sans quoi tout serait fini.

Et qui voudrait d'un clown qui ne peut plus rire ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-"Je ne comprends pas."

Voilà des heures que son café avait refroidi, des heures qu'elle avait passé à regarder l'étrange manège qui se jouait devant elle. On aurait dit une mauvaise blague. Tous ces gens qui s'affairaient, courant dans tous les sens pour prodiguer des soins, appeler qui de droit, se référer les uns aux autres, échangeant des informations plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Personne ne comprenait.

-"Il n' y a pas grand chose à comprendre je crois..." répondit-il du même ton las.

Elle détourna les yeux du spectacle macabre qui se jouait devant elle, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les flocons qui virevoltaient derrière la fenêtre... Si blanc... Trop de blanc. Les murs, les blouses, les pansements. Et maintenant le ciel...

-"Sait-on comment il l'a apprit ?" Demanda-t-elle tout de même, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, elle ne fut pas déçue.

-"Non. Quelqu'un à du le lui dire, ou bien il a entendu un bruit de couloir. Les rumeurs vont vite ici... Quand bien même il y aurait un responsable, il ne risque pas de se dénoncer après... ça." Et pour appuyer ses propos il tend un bras négligeant vers l'homme endormi.

-"Jamais... jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ça... Une telle extrémité. Je n'avais pas saisi à quel point... à quel point il était dépendant de lui." Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'y était pour rien dans la scène qui venait de se produire mais elle s'en voulait... Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ?

-"Je crois que le Batman lui même n'en avait pas conscience." Lui répondit son collègue.

Ils restèrent ainsi, côte à côte, regardant l'aide soignante injecter une dose supplémentaire de morphine au patient qui était déjà assommé par les médicaments. Il lui avait fallu une double dose pour le calmer, et une triple dose pour l'endormir. C'était trop, beaucoup trop, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. La "crise", comme ils l'appelaient, avaient duré longtemps, de trop longues minutes.

Les hurlements avaient fait trembler les fondations du bâtiment, avaient glaçaient le sang de toutes les personne présente.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu pareil douleur.

Elle savait pertinemment que l'homme qui était présentement allongé à quelques mètres d'elle était un monstre. De la pire espèce. _Sociopathe, psychopathe, sadique, aucun sens de l'empathie, intelligence hors norme, fascination pour le chaos, gout prononcé pour la destruction... _Elle avait lu son dossier, comme tous les psychiatres d'Arkham.

Le rire du Joker était mondialement connu. Tout comme ses crimes.

Mais à cet instant elle ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre. Il avait commis les pires immondices, il avait souillé Gotham, répandu le sang et la désolation autour de lui. Il méritait la peine capitale, trop nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient sa mort. Il finirait sa vie dans un asile de fou où il avait amplement mérité sa place.

Et pourtant... Aujourd'hui le clown avait tout perdu.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas le seul à être abandonné.

Gotham était orpheline. Son protecteur, son père était mort.

Après des mois et des mois d'occupation, IL était revenu. Lui. Et le chevalier noir, dans toute sa grandeur d'âme leur avait sauvé la vie, leur avait rendu leur liberté. Tout ces milliers de citoyens qui lui avait craché au visage, qui avait trainé son nom dans la boue après le soi disant meurtre de Dent. Tant de mensonges et de mystères...

Et ils étaient mort. Tous. Dent et sa fiancée, Bane et Miranda.

Et le Batman.

L'ultime sacrifice.

Sacrifice que le Joker n'avait visiblement pas supporté.

-"Je vais prévenir le Commissaire, ça devrait surement l'intéresser..." La voix de Thomas la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le dos de son ami s'éloigner vers son bureau. Elle hocha la tête dans le vide. Oui, ces derniers événements l'intéresseront, à n'en pas douter.

* * *

La voiture de patrouille dérapa dans un crissement de pneu sonore. Les portières claquèrent bruyamment, le petit jeune qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici glissa sur une plaque de verglas, il ne dû son salut qu'à l'homme qui lui tendit un bras secourable.

-"Merci Commissaire." Son supérieur ne lui répondit pas.

Gordon observa d'un oeil morne le grand bâtiment devant lui, il n'aimait pas venir ici, personne n'y venait jamais. Les murs étaient trop sombres, ils montaient trop haut, cachant un soleil inexistant. La neige qui recouvrait l'édifice lui donnait un air encore plus morbide, digne des plus sombres films.

La forêt environnante laissait sous entendre que des monstres se cachaient entre ses troncs. Ce qui était faux bien sur. Les monstres étaient derrière les murs, derrière les cloisons capitonnées.

Réticent, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la grande porte principale.

Peu de choses pouvaient encore surprendre le Commissaire Jim Gordon. Trente ans de carrière, décoré à de nombreuses reprises. Il était un des plus grands policiers de cette ville, il avait tout donné à Gotham. Sa vie, sa famille, son mariage, sa sécurité, tout. Il avait grandement contribué à sauver la ville lors de l'occupation de Bane et aujourd'hui il s'attelait à reconstruire cette ville qu'il avait tant chéri. Un travail titanesque. Il n'avait plus une seconde à lui. Tant de choses à faire, à réparer, à reconstruire...

Et pourtant... Pourtant il avait tout laissé en plan lorsque son téléphone avait sonné, lui apprenant la sombre nouvelle. Il connaissait plutôt bien le Docteur Thomas Werber, il l'avait croisé à de nombreuses reprises tandis que ses hommes remplissaient abondamment les cellules de l'asile. Un des rares bâtiments qui n'avaient pas étaient contaminés par Bane. Une chance. Et puis, qu'aurait-il fait de ces hommes, plus fous les uns que les autres ? Werber lui avait annoncé, d'une voix fatigué, qu'il y avait du nouveau. De quoi ? Il n'avait pas eu à demander. Un seul patient résident à Arkham l'intéressé réellement, le seul de qui il voulait avoir des nouvelles.

Plus d'un an sans évolution, sans nouvelles informations... Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir un instant de paix ? Le Joker... Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ?

Il grimpa les marches deux par deux tandis que le jeune bleu l'attendait à côté de la voiture. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Par mesure de sécurité les policiers se déplaçaient rarement seuls, mais là, cette affaire ne le concernait pas. Ce gamin n'avait pas même trente ans, inutile de lui infliger pareil spectacle.

Il poussa les portes, emmenant avec lui un tourbillon de flocons, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'accueil. La jeune réceptionniste le reconnaissant immédiatement, il n'eut pas à expliquer la raison de sa visite, elle lui indiqua simplement de le suivre jusqu'au bureau du médecin principale. Ils dévalèrent rapidement des escaliers, des couloirs blancs qui lui faisait bien trop penser à ceux des hôpitaux et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois. Il remercia la jeune femme d'un signe de tête, elle lui rendit un sourire avant de retourner à son travail. Il vérifia l'écriteau,_ DR. T. Werber_, inspira deux fois puis toqua à la porte.

Un homme imposant lui ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas tant changé, il faisait parti de ce genre de personnes qui pouvaient affronter un cyclone sans ciller, les années sans changer. Malgré sa grande taille, son visage bienfaisant et son embonpoint faisait de lui un homme sympathique au premier regard. Quelques rides au coin des yeux s'étaient creusés dans sa peau noir.

Le docteur Werber lui sourit, ils se serrèrent la main, puis Gordon pris place dans la chaise face à son bureau. En silence, l'homme lui offrit un café, ils le burent dans le calme, appréciant la chaleur de la pièce tout admirant la neige se fracassant contre la fenêtre. Gordon espérait que le petit jeune avait eu l'intelligence de se mettre au chaud dans la voiture et ne l'attendait pas au garde à vous dans une flaque d'eau.

-"Vous voulez le voir?" Demanda finalement son interlocuteur, brisant le calme éphémère de la pièce.

-"J'imagine que oui..." Soupira Gordon. "Je prefere savoir comment son état va évoluer... S'il reste dans cet état d'instabilité émotionnelle, Dieu sait quels ravages il pourrait faire..." Oh... Il n'osait même pas imaginer... La fragilité temporaire de Gotham serait un vrai terrain de jeu pour le Joker.

-"A vrai dire, pour le moment nous ne l'avons pas encore réveillé. Il est toujours à l'infirmerie sous calmants, nous craignons qu'il n'arrache ses bandages à la première occasion."L'informa Werber.

-"Savez-vous comment cela à pu se produire ?"Il y avait une note de reproche dans sa voix. Ils ne pensaient pas que les médecins étaient responsable, loin de là. Qui aurait pu prévoir les agissements du clown? Personne. Absolument personne.

-"Non..." Répondit Thomas, aucunement fâché. "Les cris nous ont alertés, quand nous l'avons trouvés le couloir était vide. Il n'y avait que lui... Il... Il hurlait..." Il s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration, puis fixa clairement le commissaire face à lui."En vingt ans de carrière jamais je n'avais vu ça."

Un ange passa.

-"Allons donc voir ça Docteur." Répondit finalement Gordon, il se leva, avala difficilement sa salive puis se décida à suivre le médecin qui lui tenait la porte.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, le long des couloirs, sans échanger un mot. Le coeur de Gordon battait trop vite pour quelqu'un qui se contentait de marcher à une allure normale. Il serra discrètement les poings, ses mains étaient moites...

Tant d´années... Tant d'années étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé son regard. Qu'il n'avait pas entendu son rire de dément, qu'il n'avait pas vu sa bouche mutilée, qu'il n'avait pas ramasser de cadavres souriant...

Ses cheveux verts, son costume violet et déchiré, son rouge à lèvre à outrance, ses yeux noirs annonçant la mort. Son rire qui résonne sur les murs, déchirant ses tympans...

Chaque pas le rapprochait de lui, de ses cris, les murs de couloirs se resserrés sur ses pas, la porte l'infirmerie arrivait beaucoup trop vite.

Il se souvenait de tous les cadavres du clown, toutes ces familles endeuillés... Son rire résonna dans les murs du couloir. Il ne voulait pas le revoir, plus jamais.

Et pourtant c'est sans un mot, sans un regard que Jim Gordon franchit la porte de l'infirmerie. Tout était blanc, les murs, le sol, le plafond, la blouse de l'aide soignante, même la fenêtre verglacée. C'est donc tout naturellement que son regard fut attiré par la seule couleur vive de la pièce. Un orange criard qui servait de vêtement aux détenus.

Il eut un halètement pathétique lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme endormi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

.

.

Ça virevolte, ça danse, ça rayonne...

Tu crois que quelqu'un s'amuse à déchirer le ciel ? Si petits, si fragiles...

Ils rebondissent les uns sur les autres.

Si nombreux, pourtant si silencieux... Est-ce seulement possible ? Ils grouillent, s'écrasent puis fondent. La couverture de la terre. Couverture gelée et mortelle, tant de pureté... Ca brille, le reflet lui brûle la rétine. C'est trop blanc, trop de mouvement, tant de violence... Chaque flocon se bat, écrase son prédécesseur sans aucune pitié... Ils se font piétiner.

Viens là petit papillon, viens mourir dans le creux chaud de ma paume...

Tu as tué le buisson, viens là petite chose. Une boule de coton, ça brûle, non ?

Il ne distingue plus le haut du bas, le ciel de la terre, trop de douceur, pas assez de couleur. Même son buisson a été contaminé par la pureté du moment. Ce poison gelé... Il donnerait tout pour y goûter. La glace qui lui brûle la peau et lui arrache la chaire, cela fait si longtemps... Etait-ce un rêve ?  
Pouvoir sortir la langue et retrouver le goût de la neige, ne plus sentir son corps, anesthésié par la cruauté de Dame Nature. Son sang cesse de couler, il ralentit, son coeur cesse de battre, tout en douceur... Sans même sentir son corps mourir, fondre, comme le petit flocon sur la branche.

Allongé là, il continue de chercher le ciel. Disparu... Pouf ! Comme un mauvais tour de magie. C'est trop flou, c'est trop blanc. Il tourne la tête, détourne enfin les yeux de la fenêtre, il n'avait même pas remarquer que les barreaux eux, étaient noires, tout comme les points qui dansaient devant ses pupilles dilatées. Tiens ? Ce n'est pas son lit... Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans son lit ? Il réfléchit. Il oublie.

Ses bras sont attachés, ça faisait longtemps que les médecins ne lui avaient pas attachés les bras. Lui qui était si sage... Et puis où sont donc les murs mous ? Il aime ses murs mous ! On a pas le droit de lui prendre ses murs mous !  
Pourquoi toutes ces armoires ? La neige ! C'est ça ! Il aimait la neige. Il veut gouter la neige, il aime colorer la neige, dessiner dedans... Le rouge lui va si bien... Même des semaines plus tard la neige garde la couleur qu'il lui avait donné...

Alors pourquoi pouvait-il voir la neige à la place de ses murs mous ?

Il voulait mettre du sang dans tous ses flocons ce serait si drôle... Oui, ce serait définitivement drôle. Le petit buisson, un petit garçon. Une mare de sang gelé qui fond, pénètre la terre pour nourrir le petit buisson. Oui c'est drôle !

Il rit. Il halète. C'est drôle pourtant, pourquoi ne rit-il pas ?

Distraitement, il caresse l'intérieur de ses joues d'un mouvement de langue, mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Oui, il peut rire, il sourit déjà ! S'il sourit, c'est qu'il peut rire !

Il glapit. Froncement de sourcils.

Sa blague est bonne pourtant, c'est amusant... Hilarant !

Son regard retourne vers la fenêtre, il fixe le petit buisson couvert de neige, imagine le petit garçon couvert de neige. Son cri retentit déjà à ses tympans, comme un baume apaisant. Là, de son lit bancal il peut voir son air épouvanté, son regard remplis d'effroi. Il sourit, ses cicatrices tirent, la douleur est familière, le rassure.

Il ne sait toujours pas où sont ses murs mous mais si ses cicatrices sont là alors tout va bien. Il lâche un soupir, rassuré malgré lui.

Une douleur nouvelle vient lui tirailler la poitrine, il ne connait pas cette douleur. Son regard est attiré, il fixe d'un oeil absent les bandages, les pansements... Pourquoi ? Encore ce pourquoi...  
Quelque chose cloche, ce n'est pas normal, il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller là. Ou était-il d'ailleurs ? L'hôpital, Arkham ?  
Oui ! Arkham, Bingo ! Les murs mous c'étaient Arkham, il avait toujours eu le droit à ses murs mous à l'asile... Et puis tout ce blanc... Le blanc lui brûlait les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, trop calme, trop détendu, ce n'était pas bon ! Pas normal ! _Problème_ résonna dans son esprit... Mais cette douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes dès qu'il réfléchissait... Si fatigué... _Drogué_...

Il se releva, essaya, échoua lamentablement... Ses épaules étaient maintenues, tout comme ses poignets et ses chevilles par d'épais liens en cuir. Il serra les dents, senti l'agacement grimper rapidement en lui, malgré les calmants. Une perfusion dans son bras gauche, il voulut l'arracher, il n'arriva même pas à soulever son bras.

Une ombre passe devant ses yeux, il sourit. Quoi de mieux qu'une petite infirmière pour passer ses nerfs ? La migraine lui vrille le crâne, il cligne des yeux, essayant de faire passer les points noirs.  
La situation est cocasse, elle l'amuse, un petit peu.

Il veut en rire, vraiment. Il souhaite partager son hilarité avec la blouse blanche qui vient de passer à côté de lui. Il lève la tête, tente de poser son regard sur quelque chose autre que le flou. La fille se penche vers lui, l'incitant à reposer la tête sur l'oreiller.

Deux grands yeux bleus se détachent du brouillard et le regarde tristement, il va pour s'esclaffer... et s'étouffe ?

-"Ça va?" Demande la voix fluette.

-"Pourquoi ai-je cet air si sérieux?"

* * *

-" Monsieur Gordon ! Une minute s'il vous plait Commissaire !"

Essoufflée de lui avoir couru après elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce que l'homme pouvait marcher vite... Les mains sur les genoux elle lui lança un sourire compatissant. Inspirant une grande goulée d'air, elle resserra sa queue de cheval avant de lui tendre une main professionnelle.

-"Misha, Misha Nasty." Se présenta-t-elle. "Je suis une des psychiatres du bloc C."

-"Oh ! Enchanté Miss Nasty. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

-"Cela va sans doute vous sembler étrange mais je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien. J'ai assisté à la scène de tout à l'heure, j'étais derrière la vitre de l'infirmerie." L'informa-t-elle.

-"Je vois..." Il avait plutôt l'air perplexe à vrai dire. "Je suppose que vous êtes la psychiatre du Joker, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

-"Oh non, vous vous méprenez. Le Joker n'a pas de psychiatre, il..."

-"Quoi ?" Coupa-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle sourit, cela était inapproprié mais le Commissaire semblait vraiment perdu, elle avait réussi à l'attraper juste avant qu'il ne sorte du bâtiment. Tout son être semblait vouloir fuir ce lieu au plus vite. Blanc comme un linge, plongé dans ses pensées, Misha avait dû l'appeler à de nombreuses reprises avant que l'homme ne remarque sa présence.

-"En effet..." Reprit-elle calmement "... après avoir fait démissionner trois psychologues, deux psychiatres et avoir pousser un thérapeute au bord de la dépression nous avons estimés que le Joker était bien trop instable et dangereux pour suivre le programme habituelle."

-"Mais... Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! Il est fou, complètement dérangé, il faut le soigner !" Au moins le Commissaire commençait à sortir de son état de choc précédent. C'était déjà ça.

-"Monsieur Gordon, s'il vous plait, écoutez moi." Elle dut poser une main sur son bras pour le faire taire. "Le Joker est un cas unique. Nous avons essayé à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir un dialogue sain avec lui mais toutes nos tentatives ont lamentablement échouées. Cet homme est hostile à tout dialogue, ou pire encore..."

-"Pire ? Comment ça ?"

-"Il prend la thérapie pour un jeu. Ce qui est très, très dangereux... C'est un homme brillant, ne vous y trompez pas. Sûrement le plus grand QI qu'il met était donné de rencontrer dans ma carrière."

Gordon fronça les sourcils. Le Joker était loin d'être stupide, ça il l'avait vu par lui même. Les bombes, prises d'otages, cambriolages etc... Il avait souvent assisté à chacun de ses plans complètement impuissant. Mais... A ce point là ?

-"Vraiment ?"Demanda-t-il, sceptique malgré lui.

-"Vraiment." Confirma-t-elle. "Il ne voulait pas de thérapies, les gens ne l'intéresse pas, alors nous l'avons forcés. Ce n'était la meilleure idée que nous avions eu, il a agressé deux infirmières et un aide-soignant." Elle grimaça, se souvenant encore de l'hystérie du Joker dès que quelqu'un l'approcher. "Tout ça pour dire qu'après ces incidents, nous avons décidés de le laisser en paix."

-" Tout ça date de quand ?" Demanda le Commissaire après un moment de silence.

-"Des quelques mois après son arrivée ici, un an tout au plus."

-"Et donc ? Depuis ce moment là?"

-"Depuis ce moment là le Joker ne nous a pas posé le moindre problème. La seule chose qu'il souhaite c'est que nous le laissions seul, on l'entend des fois, rire de manière hystérique, se parler à lui même."

-"Sans faire de vagues ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas." Questionna son interlocuteur, perplexe.

-"Pas la moindre." Confirma-t-elle dans un sourire.

Le Commissaire face à elle soupira d'un air las, sa peau était trop pâle, il s'appuya contre le battant de la porte d'entrée. L'homme avait visiblement mal vécu sa rencontre avec le clown, bien que ce dernier soit inconscient. Misha se mit un instant à sa place, la dernière fois que Jim Gordon avait vu le Joker il était dans son costume violet, avait prit deux Ferrys en otages et il avait toujours cet horrible maquillage. Presque une décennie était passée depuis ce temps-là, une éternité pour certains...

Le clown avait perdu de sa splendide.

Plus de costume, plus de maquillage, plus de cheveux verts. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait mais cela change un homme... Il ne lui restait plus que ses deux cicatrices qui lui barraient les joues et lui déformaient le visage. Même le temps ne pourrait pas effacer ce sourire artificiel.

Elle se souvenait encore de l'avoir vu exécuter un homme au 20H de la plus grande chaine nationale, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit... Elle n'avait jamais connu cet homme, ce clown terrifiant...

-"Miss Nasty, pourquoi m'avez vous couru après dans les couloirs pour me raconter tout ça ?" Depuis quand cet homme n'avait pas dormi une nuit complète ? Ses cernes viraient au bleu...

-"Vous êtes le Commissaire de cette ville, je trouve important de vous dire tout ça. Le Joker peut être une grande menace. Jusqu'ici nous pouvons dire qu'il était plutôt stable dans son instabilité psychologique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

James Gordon lui répondit d'un hochement de tête sec il semblait enfin comprendre le but final de cette conversation imprévue.

-"Après l'annonce de la mort du Batman, le Joker a réagi de manière...inattendue." Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant curieusement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il passa une main sur son visage, pouvait-il encore pâlir ? "Enfin bref, sa réaction violente et potentiellement mortelle est un cap dans son évolution. De toute évidence le Joker ne sortira pas indemme de sa crise."

-"Et vous voulez profiter de la situation pour renouer le dialogue avec cet homme, c'est bien ça ?"

-"Précisément."Sourit-elle. "Nous ignorons tous dans quel état il va se réveiller, hystérie, catatonie, violence extreme... Le Joker est bien trop instable pour pouvoir prévoir d'avance ses réactions, je pense que vous me rejoignez sur ce point..."

-"Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point..." Son expression en disait long.

-"Le sacrifice du Batman l'a affecté plus que de raisons, cette dépendance malsaine a été visiblement brisée. Alors, après la mort du Chevalier noir, que reste-t-il du clown ? Là sera notre travail..."

-"C'est pourquoi vous voulez me tenir informer..." Approuva le Commissaire Gordon. "Vous voulez que je sache si le Joker continuera à être une menace pour Gotham sans la présence de Batman."

-"Vous avez tout compris. Le Batman, involontairement, a poussé le clown à sortir de sa boite et s'il n'avait pas eu d'ennemi je ne pense pas que le Joker serait arrivé à de tels extrémités..."

-"Ne parlez pas comme ça !" Coupa-t-il en haussant le ton, si bien que la psychiatre se tut instantanément, les sourcils haussés de surprise. "Batman... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour cette ville... Vous... Vous ne savez pas..."

Un ange passa. L'intervention soudaine de Jim Gordon laissa un silence pesant dans l'air. Trop brutal, trop de douleur... Quelque chose clochait, ça ne sonnait définitivement pas juste. Misha laissa planer le silence, se contentant de fixer le Commissaire avec curiosité... Tous les citoyens de Gotham savaient que le Chevalier noir avait tendance à traiter des affaires de la ville directement avec Gordon, cela faisait si longtemps maintenant... La mort du héros sûrement trop récente, trop douloureuse...

-"Et vous, que savez vous ?" Rétorqua-t-elle, levant un sourcil.

-"Rien." Misha se reçut un regard noir. "Ce... C'est sans importance..."

-"Bien..." Enchaina-t-elle, absolument pas crédule. "Tout ça pour vous dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera nous qui nous occuperons personnellement du Joker."

-"Qu'entendez-vous pas 'nous' ?" Interrogea Gordon, visiblement soulagé du changement du sujet. Le Batman était encore un point sensible pour lui.

-"Les médecins du bloc C. Le Docteur Werber ne vous l'a pas dit ?" Il secoua négativement la tête. "Peu importe. Une fois le Joker réveillé nous aviserons la situation, en fonction de son état d'esprit et à partir de là nous essayerons de reprendre la thérapie. Après ces derniers évènements le Joker sera peut-être plus réceptif, du moins nous l'espérons."

-"Soit. Cela me semble parfait, je compte sur vous et sur le Docteur Werber pour me tenir informer de son évolution, je pense qu'il est entre de bonnes mains..."Il lui offrit un sourire, un sourire fatigué et fragile mais néanmoins sincère.

Elle lui tendit la main, il la serra.

-"Ne vous en faites pas, on fera tout notre possible pour remettre le clown dans sa boite." Elle lança un regard vers l'extérieur où les flocons continuaient de virevolter de plus en plus violemment. "Vous devriez vous dépêcher de rentrer Commissaire, votre collègue va geler à cette allure."

L'homme suivit son regard et ses dents se serrèrent en voyant le jeune bleu qui faisait le pied de grue devant la portière de la voiture de patrouille. Son pied droit était dans une flaque. Il soupira.

-"J'en ai bien peur..." Déplora-t-il. "Merci pour toutes ces informations Miss Nasty. Au plaisir !"

-"Au revoir Commissaire Gordon." Le vent froid vint lui fouetter le visage tandis que l'homme sortit rapidement, le dos courbé par le froid, pour rejoindre au plus vite sa voiture. Une vraie tempête se préparée là dehors.  
Elle espérait ne pas avoir trop de mal à rentrer chez elle le soir même, Dieu savait à quel point elle n'aimait pas conduire, alors de là à rajouter du verglas dans l'équation...

Soupirant de lassitude Misha remonta les deux étages,bien décidée à reprendre son poste d'observation à l'infirmerie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait passé la journée dans cette pièce à observer... pas grand chose, au final. Le Joker était endormi et soigné, il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle de rester là-bas. Elle n'était pas son psychiatre, c'est à peine si elle connaissait l'homme. Durant ses nombreuses années de services à l'hôpital d'Arkham elle n'avait eu à le croiser que quelques fois, sans raisons... Au détour d'un couloir, en passant devant sa cellule vitrée... Elle n'avait aucun lien professionnel avec le Joker. Enfin, pour dire vrai c'est le Joker qui n'avait aucun lien avec les médecins.

Alors pourquoi remontait-elle à son poste d'observation à cette heure-ci alors qu'elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle et retrouver... Retrouver pas grand chose. Un canapé et un micro-onde. On a vu mieux pour une célibataire ayant atteint la trentaine. Précisément, rien ne l'attendait nul part, même son travail était fait. Pas de patients à voir, pas de dossiers à compléter. Rien. Si ce n'est son café froid qui devait toujours être sur le rebord de la fenêtre depuis ce matin...

Découragée par le tournent de ses pensées, Misha pressa le pas, sautant deux marches d'affilés. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande adepte des talons hauts.  
Arrivée devant la porte vitrée de la salle de soin, elle constata bien vite que la pièce était vide, pas d'aide-soignante. Juste un garde à l'entrée, comme le veux le règlement. Cette non-agitation du personnel confirma ses attentes, le clown était toujours dans un semi-coma dû à la dose massif de calmants. Rien de bien étonnant...

Elle poussa silencieusement la porte et rentra dans la pièce après avoirs adressé un vague bonsoir à l'agent de sécurité dans le couloir.  
L'infirmerie baignait dans une douce pénombre, seuls les flocons virevoltant derrière la fenêtre illuminaient la salle de soin. La faible luminosité calma immédiatement ses pensées et elle se détendit sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle jeta un regard discret au patient, bien menotté au lit. Tout allait bien, son état ne semblait pas avoir évolué. Elle attrapa son dossier avant de s'assoir derrière le bureau du médecin de garde. Médecin qui ne gardait visiblement pas grand chose, sûrement à la machine à café avec son infirmière du moment. Pathétique.

Dos à la fenêtre, elle alluma la lumière du bureau qui grésilla un instant, son vieil âge n'aidant pas, puis entreprit de parcourir le dossier du Joker. Rien d'anormal, rien de surprenant, et pourtant la lecture de la page lui donna des frissons.

_Nom : Inconnu  
Prénom : Inconnu  
Pseudonyme : Le Joker  
Patient numéro 5713  
Arrivée à l'asile D'Arkham le 17 Mars 2002, Bloc C, patient considéré comme extrêmement dangereux.  
Casier Judiciaire : Meurtres de masse, vol à main armé, cambriolages, prise d'otages, assassinats, incitation au trouble de l'ordre public, homicides volontaires..._

Elle arrêta là sa lecture, le nombre de ces crimes faisait plus de deux paragraphes. C'était impressionnant, fascinant de morbidité. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'au passage qui l'intéressait vraiment.

_Dix heures cinquante huit, des cris inhabituels retentissent dans la cellule 7 du Bloc C. Alertés par les hurlements du patient, les aide-soignants et les membres de la sécurité pénètrent dans la cellule capitonnée. Le Joker est inconscient et victime de violentes convulsions, un arrêt respiratoire en serait sûrement la cause. Cette hypothèse est confirmé par la suite par le Docteur Werber. Après une réanimation d'urgence, le pouls du patient est rapidement stabilisé. Toutefois, des plaies sont visibles sur le torse du patient. Le Joker est transféré en urgence à l'infirmerie afin d'endiguer la perte de sang. Suite à l'osculation du Docteur Werber, il semblerait que le patient ce soit lui même infligé ces blessures._

Elle ferma brusquement le dossier, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Le compte rendu médical de la journée était suffisamment parlant. Auto-mutilation, crise de panique, hystérie... Mais à une telle extrémité que ça en était presque choquant, même pour quelqu'un comme elle. Il s'était arraché la peau à la force des ongles, avec une telle force... S'arrachant la chaire jusqu'à l'os...

Tout ça à cause de la mort du Batman... Si jamais elle trouvait le crétin qui avait était assez stupide pour en parler devant lui...  
Comment avaient-ils su ? Tout simplement parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait dit après avoir repris connaissance... Le Joker avait hurlé très fort, il avait cassé le nez à l'infirmier qui avait essayé de lui faire une piqûre. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux

Le spectacle de la douleur de cet homme avait été terrible à affronter, tant de rage... Les médecins avaient préférés le garder endormi toute la journée, de peur qu'il ne replonge dans ce tourbillon de violence.  
Elle préférait encore entendre son rire hystérique résonner contre les murs de l'établissement... Cette normalité avait quelque chose de rassurant...

Un bruit de chaine résonna dans son dos, brisant la quiétude de la pièce. Misha fut si surprise qu'elle manqua de lâcher un cri. Elle tourna si rapidement la tête qu'elle entendit ses vertèbres craquaient, fait qu'elle ignora royalement.

Le Joker était là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, ou plutôt sur la table d'osculation, reprenant doucement conscience. Elle bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers lui. Il était attaché de toute façon, elle ne risquait pas grand chose... Comment Diable avait-il pu se réveiller avec la dose éléphantesque de calmants qu'on lui avait administré... Et depuis combien de temps était-il conscient, à quelques mètres d'elle ? Elle n'avait rien entendue...

Misha le vit papillonner des yeux plusieurs fois, froncer les sourcils, ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses pupilles dilatées, il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller.

Elle pencha doucement la tête au dessus de lui, essayant de saisir son regard, espérant comprendre ce qui pouvait traverser son esprit à cet instant.

-"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il baragouina quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
